creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Historie z nawiedzonego dworu
Każda z historii opisanych poniżej wydarzyła się w różnych latach, ale tym samym miejscu — domu mojej kuzynki, w którym od lat spędzam każde wakacje. Jest to dworek, którego fundamenty pochodzą z XIV-XV wieku, reszta budynku powstała około XVII wieku. Dom ten, wraz ze wszystkimi przyległymi do niego budynkami, istnieje naprawdę i stoi w województwie zachodniopomorskim. Nie podaję dokładnej lokalizacji tylko przez wzgląd na prywatność jego mieszkańców, ale nietrudno jest znaleźć parę informacji o nim w Internecie. Niedowiarkom mogę podać kontakty do ludzi, którzy to potwierdzą. Wszystkie historie także są w pełni autentyczne. Czarny pies Swego czasu ciocia i wujek mieli psa. Był to czarny, kochający dzieci mastiff. Do dziś nie spotkałam lepszego psa. Wszyscy go kochali, łącznie ze mną i kuzynką. Wujek codziennie wypuszczał go na pole za domem, żeby pobiegał. Był to bowiem zwierzak na tyle spokojny i nieszkodliwy, że mógł to robić bez obaw, że kogoś skrzywdzi i faktycznie nigdy tego nie zrobił. Jednakże, pewnego dnia pies nie wrócił. Dopiero jakiś czas później przyszedł jakiś mężczyzna i przepraszając poinformował wujka i ciocię, że pomylił go z dzikim zwierzęciem i zastrzelił, a ciało zakopał niedaleko pola. Była to oczywiście przykra informacja, ale musieliśmy się z tym pogodzić. Kilka lat później, wieczorem, siedziałam na ganku wraz z kuzynką, rozmawiając. Wtedy nagle zerwał się wiatr niosący piasek i pył, musiałyśmy zamknąć oczy. Kiedy je otworzyłyśmy zobaczyłyśmy coś, co nas sparaliżowało. Zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od nas, między prawie nieużywaną, zamkniętą bramą a zniszczoną budką strażnika stał pies. I nie byłoby w tym widoku nic dziwnego — w końcu wielu ludzi ma psy — gdybyśmy nie były przekonane, że był to właśnie ten pies. Ten, który został zastrzelony przed laty. Nie mogłyśmy się ruszyć, ale na szczęście pies nie zamierzał atakować, on tylko patrzył. Po chwili odwrócił się i odszedł, a my szybko uciekłyśmy do domu. Nigdy więcej nie widziałam już tego psa i razem z kuzynką postanowiłyśmy, że lepiej będzie przyjąć, że się pomyliłyśmy i że był to inny pies. Wciąż jednak nie uważam za przypadek, że od czasu gdy on się pojawił, żaden nowy pies nie wytrzymał u nich za długo i żaden nie umierał śmiercią naturalną… Okno, którego nie ma Jednego lata, nie tak dawno temu postanowiłyśmy z kuzynką sporządzić dokładny plan dworku i terenów przynależących do niego, ponieważ tylko niewielka ich część była używana przez moją rodzinę. Reszta pozostawała dla nas zagadką. Było tam kilka starych budynków, do których nie mogłyśmy jednak wejść — nie odwiedzano ich od lat, wujek pewnie nawet nie miał już kluczy. Te, które pozostały otwarte, okazały się być porażająco nudne — służyły jako magazyny na zboże w czasie zbiorów (wujek jest rolnikiem). Ciekawiej zrobiło się, gdy przyszło do zwiedzania domu. thumb|"Okno, którego nie ma" Najpierw obeszłyśmy dom dookoła, policzyłyśmy drzwi i okna, po czym zaznaczyłyśmy je na planie. Potem weszłyśmy do środka na bieżąco dorysowując zwiedzane przez nas pomieszczenia. Kiedy skończyłyśmy coś nam nie pasowało. Na planie domu nie było pustych miejsc, ale liczba okien od środka i od zewnątrz nam się nie zgadzała — na zewnątrz było jedno okno więcej. Zrobiłyśmy obchód raz jeszcze — sytuacja pozostała bez zmian. Zaciekawione tym faktem postanowiłyśmy zaglądać przez okna od strony dworu. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłyśmy, że jedno z okien wyróżnia się od pozostałych. Podczas gdy wszystkie okna były odsłonięte i pokazywały zniszczone wnętrze nieużywanych pomieszczeń, jedno zakratowano od zewnątrz i zasłonięto kotarami. Nie przypominałyśmy sobie czegoś takiego podczas zwiedzania wnętrza. Kiedy zapytałyśmy ciocię jak to możliwe, ta także nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić. Jest to zagadka, której do dziś nie udało nam się rozwiązać. W domu jest jedno okno mniej niż na dworze. Z jakiegoś powodu nikt jednak nie próbował zdjąć krat i otworzyć okna — coś nas powstrzymuje. Poprzedni właściciel domu musiał mieć w końcu jakiś powód, by je zakrywać… Strych Tego samego dnia starając się nie przejmować zagadkowym oknem, chciałyśmy kontynuować badanie domu. Jako że został nam tylko strych i brudna piwnica postanowiłyśmy wziąć się za to pierwsze. Strych w domu cioci i wujka podzielony jest na trzy pokoje. Pierwszy, najmniejszy z nich jest aktualnie w remoncie. Ma trzy ogromne okna wychodzące na front domu i jestem pewna, że w czasach świetności domu był to najpiękniejszy pokój. Drugi, choć mocno zniszczony, jest duży i poświęcony celom użytkowym — ciocia wiesza tam pranie jesienią i zimą. Trzeci pokój był, odkąd pamiętam, zamknięty. Bliźniaczy pokój drugiego pomieszczenia, ale widać przed laty używany intensywniej, ponieważ sam wujek stwierdził w dniu, w którym się wprowadzali, że podłoga jest tak uszkodzona, iż niebezpiecznie jest tam wchodzić.thumb|Wejście na strych Tego wieczoru, gdy tylko weszłyśmy na strych, drzwi od trzeciego pokoju uchyliły się. Z początku myślałyśmy, że nam się wydawało, ale zrobiłyśmy krok w ich stronę, by się upewnić. I wtedy otworzyły się jeszcze szerzej. Nasza ciekawość przezwyciężyła strach: powoli zbliżyłyśmy się do zniszczonych drzwi, a wtedy, ku naszemu przerażeniu, drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, uderzając o ścianę. Nikt za nimi nie stał, widzieliśmy tylko ciemne, puste pomieszczenie. Z krzykiem zbiegłyśmy na dół, o mało nie zabijając się na schodach. Usłyszałyśmy jeszcze jak drzwi zatrzaskują się z hukiem. Następnego dnia, licząc, że nas to uspokoi, wróciłyśmy tam. Bez problemu udało nam się otworzyć ciężkie drzwi o zardzewiałych zawiasach. Weszłyśmy do pokoju. Podłoga naprawdę była nietrwała, tak jak mówił wujek, i musiałyśmy chodzić naprawdę ostrożnie. Wszędzie unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach stęchlizny, ale nic nie wskazywało na niedawną obecność innego człowieka. Wtedy zauważyłyśmy, że choć myślałyśmy, iż pokój drugi i trzeci dzieli tylko jedna ściana, wyraźnie musi coś między nimi być. Jakiś dodatkowy pokój, do którego nie prowadziły drzwi. Deski w tym przedzieleniu wydawały się być nieco nowsze niż reszta strychu, ale zapach stęchlizny był tam intensywniejszy. Bardzo zaniepokojone tym faktem poszłyśmy po wujka — obie, bo żadna z nas nie chciała tam zostać sama. Kiedy wróciłyśmy, najpierw zaprowadziłyśmy go do drugiego pokoju, ale tam nie czułyśmy żadnego nietypowego zapachu. Kiedy natomiast próbowałyśmy wejść do trzeciego pokoju, stało się coś dziwnego — drzwi były zamknięte na klucz. Magazyn Pewnego dnia do cioci i wujka przyjechali ich krewni wraz z dziećmi. Żeby zająć jakoś tych młodszych, ja, moja kuzynka i nieco starsza od nas krewna wymyśliłyśmy grę w podchody — w końcu takie miejsca są niemal stworzone do takich zabaw. My uciekałyśmy. Zostawiłyśmy chłopakom wskazówki jak nas znaleźć i zaczaiłyśmy się w nowszej części terenu ze stanowiskami dla pojazdów i nowymi magazynami. Podczas czekania na nich usłyszałyśmy ciche stukanie dochodzące zza drzwi blaszanego magazynu. Wiał jednak lekki wiatr, pomyślałyśmy więc, że to tylko kłódka uderza o metal i nie przejęłyśmy się tym zbytnio. Chwilę później pukanie powtórzyło się. Było głośniejsze i nas zaniepokoiło — w tym czasie pogoda była bowiem spokojna i żaden wiatr się nie pojawił. Zignorowałyśmy to jednak. Trzecie pukanie. Dziewczyny kazały mi podejść i to sprawdzić, a ja — dla dobra ogółu — zgodziłam się. Podeszłam do drzwi i zapukałam w nie, pytając "Jest tam ktoś?". Przez parę sekund panowała cisza, a potem znów ktoś uderzył w drzwi jakby chciał się na mnie rzucić. Ze strachem odsunęłam się. W tym momencie przybiegli chłopcy — udało im się nas znaleźć. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i ruszyliśmy wszyscy w stronę domu, nie wspominając już więcej o wydarzeniu z magazynem. "Wiatr" i "przeciąg" były dobrymi wymówkami. Jednak kiedy wracając do dworku się odwróciłam, coś dostrzegłam. Może było to przewidzenie, a może nie, ale widziałam jak klucz w kłódce się obraca… ---- Autor: Nakamayabi Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie